The invention relates to a device and method for both cleaning, in the manner of a toothpick, and flossing teeth.
The use of toothpicks to clean teeth, typically after meals, has been practiced for many decades. Of more recent adoption but still long used is dental floss to perform what is termed "flossing" of teeth.
Toothpicks are most commonly made of wood and are formed into elongate cylindrical shafts with pointed ends or flattened shafts with at least one pointed end. To clean, the pointed ends are inserted between teeth and then manipulated in an attempt to remove whatever particles or matter may be caught between the teeth. The problem with wooden toothpicks, of course, is that they tend to splinter and therefore weaken easily, becoming useless for the purpose of cleaning teeth. Also, splinters may come off the toothpick in the mouth and ingested, which is unsafe. Further, wooden toothpicks are typically only useable one time and then must be discarded. Finally, it is difficult to insert the conventional wooden toothpick any significant distance between the teeth in an attempt to perform a flossing operation, and even if this were possible, the smooth sides of the toothpick would inhibit the effectiveness of any such flossing attempts.
Dental floss comprises long pieces of thread typically made of nylon, and either waxed or unwaxed, for drawing between teeth to remove food particles and prevent buildup of plaque. The floss must be small enough in diameter to fit between the teeth but also fairly strong so as not to break or fray. Flossing involves holding two ends of the floss and then manipulating it between each adjacent pairs of teeth. This can be quite difficult, especially for the larger molars at the back of the mouth. Also, once a length of floss has been used, it is typically so frayed and weakened that it cannot be used again.